<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swimming As One by DrowsyAthena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526438">Swimming As One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyAthena/pseuds/DrowsyAthena'>DrowsyAthena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fade to Black, Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Nudism, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Zora are all nudists if you really think about it, casual nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyAthena/pseuds/DrowsyAthena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressed out Zelda follows Mipha on a late night walk, and some skinny dipping happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swimming As One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda thought back to when traveling through the realms felt like a vacation, back to when she could look at the world with some sense of wonder. Everything was new. Everything was beautiful.</p><p>Now... everything was moving too fast. Well, not everything. She was moving too slow. Her and her champion. Her training... much too slowly.</p><p>And here they were over the Zora river, second night here, and no personal progress. The traveling was supposed to do her good, but... her mind was too busy. And it was all on nothing fruitful, all on her training, which was still going nowhere, and on her champion, who also seemed to be going nowhere.</p><p>At least she had her privacy now, in her own dedicated room, she hunched over a desk lit by a teal light overhead, she pored over a book of her own notes and tried to stimulate her mind in any way at all. She was growing drowsy, but the last thing that she wanted was to sleep.</p><p>This was hopeless. This was utterly hopeless.</p><p>There was a knock on her door.</p><p>She felt a flash of irritation. “Not now, Link,” she said.</p><p>“I am not Link,” said a gentle voice, and Zelda immediately felt bad for the testy way she had responded to the knock.</p><p>“I—I’ll be right there,” she said, standing up, looking across the room to the nearest mirror and catching a glimpse of herself. She was wearing a simple, sleeveless white dress, and since this was the dress she was going to discard before she went to sleep, she knew that she was also wearing nothing at all underneath.</p><p>Still... she was mostly modest, and the Zora didn’t typically wear anything at all to begin with, so even if she wasn’t, someone like Mipha wasn’t going to say anything, even. If her anatomy was so noticeably different.</p><p>She answered the door as is, and there was Mipha.</p><p>She was pretty, delicate, especially for a Zora, with the champion’s sash that Zelda herself had made being the only thing that she wore. It was always something that Zelda herself was conscious of, though only when around Mipha, and not any other Zora. The gentle, smooth curves of her body, her short, strong legs... Zelda didn’t know if she was caught staring, if that would register as the slight infatuation she held for the short Zora, or not.</p><p>“Hello, Princess” Mipha said.</p><p>“Hello,” Zelda began, then remembered who it was she was talking to, “Princess.”</p><p>“No need for that, Zelda,” Mipha said, as usual for her and the adults of her race, she spoke very formally, enunciating very properly. “I am a champion before I am a daughter of the King, at least around you.”</p><p>Zelda nodded. “What... what brings you here?”</p><p>“I wanted to take you out,” Mipha said.</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“Do not worry, I have discussed this with Link. We can sneak out just this once and he will not follow us.”</p><p>“Sneak out? Where to?”</p><p>“Just a walk between friends,” Mipha said, “to clear your mind.”</p><p>“It’s... it is that obvious that I’m having some problems thinking straight?”</p><p>Mipha nodded. “But do not worry, this will help, I promise you.”</p><p>“I... I don’t know, I...” Zelda looked into Mipha’s big, golden eyes, and she melted a little bit. “I should get dressed.”</p><p>Mipha reached out a hand and grabbed lightly onto Zelda’s wrist. “Please, no need, it will just be us,” she said. “Let’s just go now.”</p><p>Zelda paused for a few seconds. It was really hard to say no to this Zora girl. “F—fine,” she said, and she followed Mipha outside, through the city suspended over the rushing river, down the stairway to the riverside, and up the winding path uphill.</p><p>Zelda was used to rugged terrain, but the graceful way in which Mipha moved made her feel like a plodding elephant.</p><p>She had to say, if this walk was for her benefit, she kind of expected that there might be more talking during it. It felt less like a peaceful stroll and more like exercise, which she was not averse to, but it was also not doing too much to clear her heavy, crowded mind.</p><p>They came to the end of their uphill journey and they were faced with a wide lake, fed by a massive waterfall. Zelda looked up, forgetting to breath at the majesty of being so close to such a monumental sight. It was so loud but... at the same time, it was like she could hear everything around her. It was like magic, and it probably was exactly that.</p><p>“Here we are,” Mipha said.</p><p>“It’s... beautiful,” Zelda said. “You know, there’s supposed to be a shrine somewhere in the vicinity of—”</p><p>Mipha ran towards the edge, leapt, and dived into the lake. Zelda could see her streamlined form cutting through the water and turning back up to the surface. Water splashed onto Zelda and her white dress, and she instinctively clutched at her chest.</p><p>“Come on in!” Mipha said.</p><p>“I... but... but I’m not wearing anything under this dress,” Zelda said.</p><p>“And I am not wearing anything at all,” Mipha said. “You will be fine, Princess. Nobody will see you, and even if someone did, it is almost certainly going to be another Zora, all of whom are likely to already be nude. The only humans in a long ways are you and Link, and Link agreed to cover for the both of us.”</p><p>Zelda had to wonder at how Link was going to manage that, considering how far from talkative he typically was.</p><p>Still... she considered Mipha’s logic.</p><p>She wanted to hesitate, but... skinny dipping with Mipha sounded so awfully tempting to her right now. This felt like an opportunity that wasn’t going to come to her again anytime soon. It wasn’t an opportunity that she wanted to give up. It was an opportunity that she wasn’t quite sure she was brave enough to take, but...</p><p>“F—fine,” she said, hands still on her chest to hide the wet cloth over her bosom. She moved her hands to her back and loosened her dress, then slipped it off of her shoulders and let the garment fall to the grass. It would most certainly be stained by the grass and dirt, but she had more than enough excuses for that.</p><p>She was naked in the cold air, her hands to her side making tight, nervous fists as she shook a bit, half out of nerves, half from the chills. She looked down at Mipha, and she didn’t really react.</p><p>“Well?” She asked, “are you going to join me or what?”</p><p>That’s right. Of course she wouldn’t react. Zelda didn’t know why she bothered to wait for a reaction. She blushed, nodded a few times, then shook her head, running forth and cannonballing into the lake.</p><p>Underwater, it was like time slowed. Mipha swam around her in rings. “Doesn’t this feel so good?” She asked, able to speak underwater.</p><p>Zelda couldn’t reply, not with words, but she nodded. It did feel good. It felt refreshing, like she was floating, like all the weight was finally off her back.</p><p>Mipha swam over to Zelda’s side, placing a hand on the small of her back, and taking the princess’s own hand in her other’s, interlocking fingers.</p><p>Zelda didn’t immediately know what was happening, but she welcomed the touch for sure. Then, Mipha took off with her, leading Zelda to swim quickly through the water with the ease of a fish, and it felt like she was flying.</p><p>They swam like this for what felt like hours, with frequent surfacing for air, and Zelda didn’t feel exhausted until they beached and sat side by side, feet in the water, hips touching.</p><p>“That was... incredible,” Zelda said. “I’ve never... I’ve never swam like that before.”</p><p>“I thought that you would like that, Zelda,” Mipha said. The way her eyes shone in the moonlight was nothing short of breath taking. “If you ever want to swim like that again... all you need do is ask me.”</p><p>“I... will. I will,” she said, then ran out of things to say. She could only stare at Mipha’s eyes, her delicate features. She could only recall the touch on her back while they were underwater, how close it was they felt, how it felt like they were one...</p><p>There was another opportunity here... another one that she was not sure if she was brave enough for it but... another one she knew she didn’t want to give up.</p><p>She leaned forward, and she pressed her lips against Mipha’s. Her lips tasted like the lake, but that sounded worse than what it felt like. It felt like their lips were made for each other.</p><p>She pulled back. Their eyes were on each other.</p><p>“I... Mipha, I’m so sorry, I—”</p><p>Mipha leaned in and planted her own kiss onto Zelda, this time one that did not end so quickly. They pulled closer, into an embrace.</p><p>They fell back, still kissing, and their bodies were pulled more tightly together, hands sliding over smooth, wet skin as they rested on the grass, until they were one again, like when they were swimming together in the lake...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to OliviaThinksSheCanWrite for proofreading and letting me bounce ideas off her!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>